charitwofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charitwo/2008
Thanks :) Deletions The user is real, but their userpage wasn't. The only edit to that and their talk page was from the vandal. But thanks for pointing it out anyway since mistakes do happen with Delete page script and it's worth double-checking. Angela (talk) 13:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) List of wikis Ok. But I expect she was collecting them up until there were enough to add to the list all in one go. That's usually what I do instead of just adding a couple. Angela (talk) 03:40, 30 November 2007 (UTC) User page images Hi Charitwo. I noticed you listed some user pictures for deletion. Users are allowed to upload images for their user pages here. This is the central Wikia community, so it's quite reasonable for people who aren't otherwise editing this wiki but are Wikians to add a user page with an image. Angela (talk) 16:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, guess what? /me hugs Charitwo --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Bruna Manzon Okay, thanks. Lord Insipidus 02:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Your other user page Look at that : http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/2263/27122007054220xy1.jpg. It's your user page on your project as seen trough IE7 in annon mode. It's quite awfull, isn't it ? I wonder what cause this. — TulipVorlax 10:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Hey, I am on skype most of the time... my user name is angeliqueshelton. Hope to talk to you soonangies (talk) 18:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Friendly welcome So here I am, want to give wikia a try, and find that my second query (for JOSM, the Java Openstreetmap editor), doesn't list the most appropriate links at all. To improve the search results, I am told to create a mini-article. So that's what I do, including a short description and links to relevant pages. Along comes administrator Charitwo and deletes the article without comment. Guess what project I'm not putting any more effort into. :The wiki is not a website directory. -- 17:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Mini about CNET.de Hi, why did you delete the Description of the CNET.de Site ? As it is a German Site I published the German description, should it be in English ? Thanks for a hint. Thomas Search & Commerce Manager :The wiki is not a website directory. -- 17:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Why did you delete my Mini_Jerry E Bartram? I am new to Wikia and was trying out the new search program. Set up my profile, and noticed that there is a link for a "Mini Article About 'Jerry E. Bartram'" It said it should not be a "blog" or "spam". I used a aricle I wrote to help families that are faced with a sudden job loss. in todays world this happens all too often. What did I do wrong? Jerry E. Bartram, CPA That is not the purpose of Mini articles. -- 22:00, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Confirm edit Do you mean for unregistered users, or for everyone? Since every page is going to contain a link, I think it isn't realistic to have this turned on for every edit. Angela (talk) 11:23, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hai Have fun with your newly acquired "annoying yellow bar" :D ChristineTalk 22:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :omg -- 22:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... not yellow, sorry. http://i209.photobucket.com/albums/bb228/clv309/nopenotyellowsorry.png :::Can you say owned? :D :D :D ChristineTalk 17:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) nonciclopedia I just gave you rollback right on our site. Thanks for your help and your disposability -- 23:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Merci :) -- 23:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) désencyclopédie We gave you the rollback rights on the french uncyclopedia too, so next time you want to come help us kicking some vandal's asses it will be easier for you ;) . If you are fighting vandalism on different wikis, it would be useful for you to have rollback rights on everywhere. Maybe you should try to ask some staff member if they can do that. --PiRK Thank you for rollbacking my user page on Nonciclopedia :)-- 02:57, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem, it's what I do :) -- 02:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Note back Oh, did I? I had looked at all contributes from the users I welcomed. Which person you meant exactly? I don't want to make the same mistake again. Greetings Tomsen (talk) 17:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Please look at the discussion page. I didn't welcome him/her. =) Greetings Tomsen (talk) 18:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I unterstand, but look at the Discussion page. I didn't welcome him/her, but advise. Greeting Tomsen (talk) 18:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the note. Now I unterstand it =) Greetings Tomsen (talk) 18:36, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my interwiki links on angies talk page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:24, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :no problem :) -- 23:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Info for techs Hi Charitwo, what browser and OS do you use? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 09:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Firefox and Vista at home. Internet Explorer and XP at work. Experiencing the same issues both places, and others were having similar problems. The page I made lists the stuff I've found that's happened since the upgrade. -- 12:37, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Cross-wiki template how did you make that huge box on narutopedia for user profile? :Made use of a cross wiki template as seen here. I can easily add it to pages using . -- 20:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) IRC Hello. Wikia has no control over channels that don't begin with #wikia-, so I can't gain control of #ffxi which doesn't seem to be related to either the wiki or Wikia. #ffxiclopedia is an unofficial channel, so whoever owns that is the one who can deal with such issues, but they would probably need to submit a form to freenode in order to get recognition of that channel. Angela (talk) 03:27, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I've just spoken to nalioth and he said a new GCF would need to be submitted since the ffxi channels are not part of Wikia. I suggest ganiman deals with this himself and becomes the group contact for the unofficial ffxi channels since he's already the owner (not wikia) of #ffxiclopedia. I've seen no reason for Wikia to take over control of #ffxiclopedia. If a Wikia channel is needed, anyone can create a new one at #wikia-ffxi which automatically falls under Wikia and is covered by the existing GCFs that have been submitted. Angela (talk) 04:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Image Yeah, I know he is a staff, but he has to put the license also (and I didn't mark the picture with , only with ). Greetings Tomsen (talk) 10:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hello, I have noticed that you have reverted vandalism on Darthipedia, and I just wanted to say thanks. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:48, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Hey.... Why did you delete my new characters thing it wasn't a joke! It's just alternate costumes just to show people that they could "play" as master chief-but only as a costume! I never said they were individual characters! And what about the Virtual Boy Final Smash? That's real, watch a final smash video! images Well, he was warned multiple times to not upload images (even in French), but he continued doing so anyway, which led me to assume that either he is a bot or he doesn't care. Anyway, the images were not only irrelevant, but I confirmed their source and they are definately copyrighted, so that's a copyvio as well as having no use anywhere; which really makes it become more of a "speedy" than a simple "proposed deletion". --Skizzerz talk 21:51, 14 February 2008 (UTC) monobook @ halopedia It's disabled, but only temporarily, until we can figure out how to re-add the skin chooser. --Dan Lewis 10:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Uncyclopedia Ban Hey, I got banned or something when i blanked my own page, dead babies illness. I did this because i thought of a better name for the page, and its now titled dead baby syndrome. I found out later that you can just switch the names, but i would appreciate if you could spare me a little mercy as i haven't been on this site very long. All of the material for both dead babies illness and dead baby syndrome are original, and i entered them through my user, m3s3dup. thanks, m3s3dup. :Hi, I didn't ban you on Uncyclopedia, you'd have to speak to the admin who banned you. Thank -- 23:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Rollback rights on CncWiki I've added you to the rollback rights "team" on CncWiki, as it seemed like a good idea :-) Thanks, -- 19:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. :) -- 20:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) user constantly reverting quality-control removals if you check out the history on Pikazilla'shttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Pikazilla page, you can see that there used to be a huge list of random theories. last i checked, this kind of stuff wasn't allowed on ''smasher pages as it was unrelated to a basic biography or play style. every time i try to take it out, User:Pikazillahttp://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pikazilla puts it back in and complains about people editing "his" page. this had happened at least three times, twice since SmashWiki and the Smash Bros Wikia merged. rather than have an edit war, can you intervene and, if needed, temp-block him? thanks! FyreNWater - (Talk • ) 02:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I was blocked for removing irrelevant material. 'pseudo-shuffle' which is not an actual technique and ameteur players do not get their own pages. Damac 21:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :The page was deleted, thanks. The block stands, do not blank smasher pages. You may come back in the next week or so when the block expires. -- 21:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Redirect for Web of Trust Thank you Charitwo for helping me out with the redirect issue. Best regards, Debsalmi 11:39, 12 March 2008 (UTC)